Clan:The Questing Clan of Runescape/The Charter and Foundations
The Text which serves as the legal basis for the governing and administration of all matters within the Questing Clan of Runescape. Specifics of the charter's history can be found below: Founders: The Draziw, Kappathegray, Sethron 666 Based off previous clan structures dating before May, 2009 Formal Clan founding November 4, 2009 Constitution Dated January 15, 2010 Initial Revision to Constitution By: The Draziw: February 7, 2010 Approved at clan council, per past clan structures: February 12, 2010 Amendments Passed April 10, 2010 – October 2, 2010 Charter Drafted: April 18, 2011 Charter accepted by Low & High Councils July 29, 2011 ARTICLE I- Permanency & Legitimacy of Charter This Charter shall serve as the written guide of all Governmental Policies for the Questing Clan of Runescape. With its submission and ratification to The Clan Councils of the Questing Clan of Runescape, this Charter shall supersede all previous formal writings and serve as the primary text and legal authority for the operation and governance of the Runescape Clan Organization known as The Questing Clan of Runescape, its subsections, and all affiliated entities. All members of clan quest shall be bound to this charter until such time as they choose to leave The Questing Clan of Runescape. ARTICLE II- Name of Clan The name of this clan shall henceforth and evermore be formally named “The Questing Clan of Runescape.” The Questing Clan of Runescape shall also be recognized as “The Questing Clan”, “The QC”, “Clan Quest”, “The Runescape Questing Clan”, “The Quest Clan”, “The Clan Quest” or any other common association to the aforementioned names not specifically outlined in this Charter. Also, henceforth in this Charter The Questing Clan of Runescape shall be referred to as “The QC.” ARTICLE III- Clan Purpose The purpose of The QC shall be: (1) to promote comradery among its membership by sharing knowledge about, Runescape Quests, Runescape Tasks, and the Runescape game as a whole with no limitations or lack of inclusions. (2) to promote Clan Organization and Competition in any way that The QC’s Members decide is in their want. (3) to provide coaching and administrative support to all members of the QC. (4) to support any individual endeavors by a QC member, regardless of rank or standing. (5) to provide a community for its members that allows for safe and fun participation in social Runescape Activities. (6) Any other purpose agreed upon by the government and membership of the clan not previously outlined. ARTICLE IV- Official Clan Specifics SECTION I- Determination & Public Presentation The Official clan specifics for Clan Home World, Clan Chat, Clan Initials, and Clan Cape shall be determined by the governing body of The QC. This information shall be posted in a public manner, shall be provided to all new members, and shall not be changed without written formal notification from the clan government. SECTION II- Clan Forums As long as the runescape forums exist there shall be no less than two (2) clan threads. One thread shall serve as the Clan- Recruitment thread, which will serve as the primary base for recruitment of members into the clan. Another shall be the Clan- Home thread, which will serve as the primary forum thread for inter-clan communication. Other threads may be created at the discretion of the governing bodies and the clan membership. Any formal thread must reference all other formal thread QFCs somewhere on the first page. External Websites for the clan shall be maintained without mandatory participation, or mandatory financing assistance from any member. Use of such mediums of communication must do so following the standards of Jagex LTD. Use of these mediums shall be determined by the Clan Government and Clan Membership. SECTION III- Official Clan Logo The official clan logo of the QC shall be the order of characters as followed. ……………………...,,•¬" "'^"' "¬•,, ……………...…….,-'¬…….:::::::;;;;;:'-, …………………...,'……...:::::::;;;;;;;;;;', …….,•--.,………..|¬¬……:;;:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;|……….,.--•, …….^=,,*--,…….|………::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;|……,--*,,=^ ………...^=,..."-,...|…..:::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;|...,-"...,=^ …………...^=,..."-,'-,:::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,-',-"...,=^ ……………...^=,,"-'````'''*^*'````'-",,=^ ……………….|i|."•-.,,,,,,,____,,,,,,,.-•".|i| ……………….|i|.`…...:::::::::::::.;;;;;;;;;;;;|i| ………………|'i|......,,•¬" "'||"' "¬•,,:.;;;;;;|i'| ………………|'i|..,-'.ª›„¸.....||.....¸„‹ª'-,.;;;|i'| ……………...|`i|.,'........ ^›.„||„.‹^........'.;;|i`| ……………..|`i||.|.. .||: .|.;|;i`| ……………..|'`i|.|.........„.‹^.||.^›.„......|..;|i`'| ……………..|'`i|..'-,.„..‹ª.....||........ª›..„';;|i`'| `……………|''`i|…."•-.,,,,,,,||,,,,,,,-•";;;;;;|i`''| `……………|''`i|……:::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;|i`''| `……………|''`i|…..:::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;|i`"| ……………|`i|…...:::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;|i`"'| ……………|'`i|……...::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;|i`'| …………...|'`i|……..:::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;|i`'| …………...|'`i|..:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;|i`"'| …………...|'`i|.:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;|i`'| …………..|`i|;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;|i`""| …………./',,_._.._..,._…_..,.._…_..._.._._,,',\ …………./',,_._.._..,._…_..,.._…_..._.._._,,',\ ::::::::::::::::,,•*°ª^¤›.„¸¸„.‹¤^ª'''ª^¤›.„¸¸„.‹¤^ª°*•,,::::::::: :::::::;‹¤^ª'ˆ›„¸¸„‹•*º*•›„.‹¤^.THE.^¤›.„‹•*º*•›„¸¸„‹ˆ'ª^¤›; ::::::ª^¤›.„.„•*°''ª^¤›.„¸..QUESTING..¸„.‹¤^ª'°*•„.„.‹¤^ª': ::::::„.‹¤^ª'/'ª^¤›.„¸/'ª^¤›.„¸:CLAN:¸„.‹¤^ª'\¸„.‹¤'' The clan logo of the QC shall always be shown in Arial font, and may be used by any member of the clan. The clan Logo shall serve as the forum banner for the QC, and will be present on all Formal QC Threads on the RSOF. ARTICLE V- Clan Organization Structure SECTION I- General Clan & Clan Government The QC organization shall be composed of two bodies, the “General Clan” and the “Clan Government”. The QC General Clan shall serve as: (1) the legal term to describe the clan and all of its members, (2) the body which includes all governing persons and non-governing persons, and (3) Be used to describe the body at large when determining public issues that are brought before the clan as a whole to decide. The QC Government shall serve as: (1) The body of actors, serving to govern the clan as a whole, (2) be composed of members of the General Clan, (3) Be held responsible for the continuing survival of the clan, (4) Operate as outlined in this Constitution, and (5) Act in manner permissible by General Clan. SECTION II- Government of Clan The QC Government shall be composed of two branches, the legislative / executive branch, and the judicial / executive branch. The Legislative branch shall hold absolute legislative and executive authority within the clan government. The legislative branch shall be composed of two councils, each council containing their own level of councilmen. The High Council shall be composed of QC Members holding spots in the high council. The Lower Council shall be composed of QC Members holding spots in the low council. The High Council shall have greater power than the low council. The Judicial branch shall hold judicial authority greater than the low council. The judicial branch shall be composed of one council, The Honor Council. SUBSECTION I- The Low Council The Lower Council is responsible for the management of daily clan functions including Clan Chat Management, Forum Bumping, event planning and management, accepting/ denying of applications for membership, Judgment of violations regarding the Revised Code, and any other responsibilities or privileges as defined by the high council's current policy at any given time. SUBSECTION II- The High Council The High Council is responsible for all QC Operations including: all rights and responsibilities of the low council, all ranking of members, accepting/denying applications for war, planning and operation of formal clan events with other clans, and any other rights and responsibilities attributed the high council by the General Clan without limitation. SUBSECTION III- The Honor Council The Honor Council shall have the authority to handle appeal of judgements made by the Low Council regarding the The Questing Clan Revised Code, distribute punishment based on non-compliance with the Canon of ethics, audit clan government, mediate general clan member disputes, and pre-review amendments to Charter for editorial and judicial review. SECTION III- Council Officer Selection/ Removal The QC Councils shall be organized as outlined in this constitution. The Officer’s of these councils shall be selected or removed as follows. SUBSECTION I- Admins With exception of the clan creators and members holding the admin rank during ratification of this charter, the Admin rank shall be granted to any General, who, has demonstrated exemplary loyalty to the clan and the clan interests, has acted as an example to all fellow clansmen, and has maintained active participation in the clan for a period acceptably long enough as determined by the current active members of the high council. Coupled with these requirements, the General must then obtain a two-thirds (2/3)(67%) agreement vote of all currently active Admins. SUBSCTION II- Generals A player may obtain the rank of General in a few ways: (1) Hold the rank of Captain, possess a current Quest Cape, and receives active suggestion from four current captains, or (2) Hold the rank of Captain, possess a current Quest Cape, and obtain positive votes from 2 active admins or (3) a combination of the two, with 1 admin equaling 2 generals in vote. SUBSECTION III- Honor Council Honor Council Leader: Shall be voted to position for life term assuming player maintains activity requirements suitable for position as determined by High Council. Player shall be voted by a majority vote of the general clan. Honor Council Members: shall be assigned to their position by the Honor Council Leader. SUBSECTION IV- Removal of officer Removal of rank for any officer requires a majority vote of all person holding equal rank, or a 1/3 vote of all person in a higher ranking bracket. Bracket order shall stand as Low Council equal to Honor Council lesser to High Council. SECTION IV- Non-Council Officers The High and Low councils shall be allowed to assign individuals not part of either council with specific responsibilities and privileges. Any player holding those special ranks shall be attributed non-voting positions on the the low council and granted minimal powers associated with the low council on a case by case basis. ARTICLE VI- Membership and Ranking SECTION I- Membership Requirements and Limitations For a player to obtain membership into the QC and maintain their membership perminantly they must: (1) Posses a Runescape membership, (2) have previously maintained a Runescape membership within the last six 6 months, or (3) posses a minimum of fifty million 50m total experience. And all possible members shall: (1) maintain the aforementioned requirements to membership, (2) maintain active play, as determined by the high council, (3) properly represent the QC in all activities, QC sanctioned or not, (4) complete a probationary period for entrance to clan, and (5) have a minimum of 150 Quest points. And all members should but are not required to (1) attend as many clan meetings as possible, (2) actively participate when possible in any QC sanctioned events, (3) maintain a serious mind frame (4) demonstrate a desire to improve one’s Runescape skills especially in the field of Questing, (5) seek to recruit new members to the clan, and (6) Operate as a formal representative of the QC in all Runescape Endeavors. Fulfilling the mandatory requirements aforementioned, a person shall be considered a member, and shall accordingly be due certain rights and privileges with the QC. These include: (1) the right to equal vote on Clan Issues placed before the membership at large, (2) The right to use the name of the QC in any forum signature, (3) the right to address themselves as a member of the QC during play, and (4) the right to request assistance from the QC for any Runescape needs, specifically with regard to clan competition. However, if in the event that a person fails to meet the mandatory requirements previously mentioned, the QC reserves the right to deny membership. Only in special circumstance may a person be granted Membership if the aforementioned mandatory requirements are not met. If a person gets the approval of the majority active generals in the clan, they may obtain membership. If in the event that a person was previously a member but fails to meet the mandatory requirements aforementioned for any reason, The QC reserves the right to review the member’s case and revoke their membership at any time following this deficiency. SECTION II- Probation Period Players not meeting our clan requirements may participate in the Clan Chat. With that said, joining our clan and becoming a full member is not intended to be easy. If a player wishes to join our clan, they may apply to our clan at a location designated by the High Council. The player's application is reviewed and the players is granted a probationary membership. After fulfilling the time line specified by the High Council, and passing all screening process in place a player may be granted full membership. SECTION III- Ranking Clan ranking shall be determine by the High Council on a quest point based ranking system. No person shall obtain a Low or High council officer position without the possession of quest point cape at rank assumption. SECTION IV- Activity requirements. Activity requirements of The QC Shall be as follows. A member within the period of one calendar month must do one of the following actions to be considered active: (1) complete a quest, (2) obtain 100,000 experience points in any combination of skills, (3) post a single post on either the clan home, or clan recruitment thread. Activity may also be determined by attendance at Mandatory Events. However, attendance at these events is not actually mandatory, as members may choose to post their intent of absence on the current clan home thread, and are then considered to be under excused absence. Note- Activity shall –not- be defined as: (1) Actively participating in informal clan events, (2) Actively participating in the clan chat channel, or (3) Actively posting in clan threads. ARTICLE VII- Clan Rules The QC shall have two documents that outline the laws of the QC. The Revised code shall serve as the article for which the Low and High council may enact their Executive authority. The Canon of Ethics shall serve as the article for which the Honor Council may enact their Judicial authority. SECTION I- The Questing Clan Revised Code. (1) All Jagex Rules Apply (2) No Insulting/ Offensive Behavior (3) No Spamming (4) Conflict? Deal with it out of the chat! (5) If during the process of being in the clan you change your name to something we deem inappropriate or offensive, you will be banned. Clan members shall post notice of any name change. (6) All members must be actively present in the Clan Chat Channel (CC) during specified meeting times (most notably after the release of a new quest or diary). (7) When new quests or diaries come out, all members should move to the clan home world, and join the cc. (8) Keep off sensitive topics if it becomes apparent you are causing conflict. Religion, politics, etc. (9) All Clan Members must abide by our Canon of Ethics.* (10) No Profanity (1) First and foremost of the QC Rules is the fact that all Jagex rules apply. Serious disregard of Jagex Rules will be treated at the discretion of the witnessing officer. Policy of the clan would suggest inter-clan policing, however, serious offenses should be reported to Jagex by all witnessing members. All members should keep this fact in mind. Any member of the clan who maliciously disregards a Jagex rule will be reported. (2) The Clan leadership will not tolerate Insulting/ Offensive Behavior. Our clan is designed to function as a community, and as such, should not be filled with negativity or antagonization. We will warn or calm down people who become frustrated; we do not expect complete and utter perfection, however, we will not accept the behavior if it is common place. Each situation shall be handled at the witnessing officer’s discretion. Be warned, if it becomes an issue, you will be banned. (3) Spamming shall be defined as excessive, unconstructive, or purposefully disrupt messages in the clan chat channel. The QC Leadership will not tolerate this at all. If spamming occurs continuously, you will be kicked, and possibly banned. (4) We do not want arguments in the Clan Chat. Any excessively abusive arguing shall be deemed insulting/offensive behavior, and is grounds for kicking from the Clan Chat Channel. If you have an argument with another member, feel free to ask an Admin, General, or Honor Council member for help, or deal with it via Private Message. (5) When changing their name, a player should keep into consideration, they represent the QC. If a name is deemed inappropriate, the player may be banned until the name change is changed to something more appropriate. Admins and Honor Council Members hold the discretion to determine the appropriateness of a name. When a player changes their name they should post a notice on a Clan Quest forum thread. (6) The purpose of the QC is to help with quests. When a new quest is out, join our cc. If you don’t, why are you a member of the QC? (7) We have a clan home world so that we can better help each other. Please come to the present homeworld when a new quest or diary is released. (8) The QC does not have a specific group of nationality, race, ethnicity, gender, political affiliation, or religion it associates with. It is ok to discuss your opinions or beliefs, but only if you do not become abusive or disruptive in doing so. Generals and Admins shall have discretion to determine if your becoming excessive. (9) All clan members must abide by our Canon of Ethics (10) Profanity has its place. The censors of Jagex allow you to say the word, and not offend anyone. It can be funny, but remember, some players are not old or experienced with the profane language. Speak in a respectful, non-offensive manor whenever possible. Abuse of Profanity will result in kick or ban. SECTION II- The Canon of Ethics Introduction Members of Clan Quest are expected to conduct themselves ethically toward our visitors and each other, as members of a united community, and as leaders guiding the clan. Ethical behavior is a source of pride within Clan Quest. Some clans may tolerate infighting, name-calling, poor manners, and cliques, but Clan Quest strives for dignity and respect. This higher standard keeps our clan strong. Rules and ethics are not the same A rule is a requirement we must follow. If we don’t, there are tangible consequences, whether small or large. For Clan Quest members, breaking a rule could result in anything from a quick verbal correction (Clan consequence) to the severity of a permanent ban from Runescape (Jagex consequence). Ethics refer to actions, not rules. Ethics call for high standards of justice, fairness and respect. They call for compromise, willingness to accept others with very different ideas, and the patience to work out difficulties. Ethics can’t be “broken.” They might be ignored, but unlike the visible consequences of rule breaking, the results of unethical behavior are felt, not seen: disruption, disrespect, distrust, pain, anger - conflict instead of unity. The Revised Code of Clan Quest incorporates all Jagex rules, many of which reinforce ethical action. The Clan adds a few additional rules designed to protect its members and enhance the welcoming helpfulness that sets the Clan apart. All Clan applicants must agree to uphold these ethical principles. CANON OF ETHICS: FOUR AREAS OF ACTION ~ Ethical Actions Toward Visitors: Clan Chat~ Clan members are expected to represent the Clan honorably within the chat channel, whether talking to other members or to visitors. The primary purpose of the clan is the Clan Chat. This is where we share our knowledge about quests, lores, strategies, tips and tricks. Clan Quest is very public, hosting 5-15 visitors every day. This visibility puts a spotlight on our behavior and values. Bossiness, criticism, sarcasm, complaining, and other negative speech are against the values of the clan. Therefore, the Clan places special emphasis on certain Jagex rules, and clarifies them with a few more to reinforce ethical behavior in the chat. These emphases include avoiding offensive speech or behavior, dealing with conflict privately, and not reporting clan members to Jagex for minor offenses. Following these ethical rules keeps the Clan Chat calm, helpful, and focused. If something “offensive” occurs, the ethical action is to not to argue or threaten to report, but to alert a Admins or General in private (pm). Members can be confident that Clan leadership knows what to do, and will do it. Visitors to our clan will observe the high level of ethics we show toward each other. This characteristic will attract the finest quality of member to our clan. ~Ethical Action Within the Clan Community~ Clan members are expected to be “good neighbors“ to each other. Clan members enjoy privileges such as off-site socializing and in-game fun. Everybody has an equal right to initiate activities, speak up in clan forums, contact leadership, propose changes, bring up concerns or complaints, expect fair solutions, and participate in every aspect of community life. Acting with integrity toward other “citizens” within this established community minimizes disruption or unhappiness, whether in the chat, offline, or off-site. ~Ethical Action Toward Other Members~ Clan members are expected to treat each other respectfully at all times. Every single clan member has fulfilled the membership requirements, and therefore has a right to courtesy and assistance. This does not depend on personality, conflict with others, poor decisions, or other flaws. Each of us has faults, yet we are all entitled to respect while pursuing our shared goal of completing the quests and diaries. Not only do we have the duty to act ethically toward each other, we have the right to expect the same. Members should contact leadership if they feel unethical behavior is hurtful to themselves or the clan. Gossip and/or flaming are never acceptable. This is for the well-being of the clan. Private conversation is just that, private, but public conversation in the chat or forums should reflect the ethical values we uphold in every other part of our shared clan life. 　~Ethical Action By Clan Leadership~ Our Clan leadership is held to the highest standards of ethical behavior at all times. In return, Clan members are expected to support the Clan Leadership and its efforts to govern well. Clan Leadership must be honest, fair and helpful toward all members, and must represent the clan honorably both publicly and within the clan. It must provide an example for members of how to follow its own rules as well as Jagex rules. Over time, this Clan has developed a trustworthy structure. The High Council and Low Council have well-defined responsibilities and are in constant contact to fulfill them. Generals and Admins have clear roles and limits. Membership requirements are public and applied without bias. Rules are openly stated and enforced fairly. Any member who believes another clan member or the leadership itself has acted unethically should contact the Honor Council. The Honor Council is another part of our Clan that sets us apart from others. It is a group of members whose responsibility is to mediate disputes and decide whether actions within the clan are fair and honorable. ~Conclusion~ In summary, ethical behavior is expected in all areas of Clan Quest life. We have a reputation among ourselves, and in public, for our fairness, respect, and helpfulness. We can be proud of this reputation and strive to maintain it. As a result, our Clan will continue to attract members of high character and integrity, making us a shining star among all of RuneScape‘s clans. ARTICLE VIII- Affiliation with Other Groups The QC shall affiliate with any other clans sharing the interests of this clan. Affiliation must be done with a majority vote by the High Council. ARTICLE IX- Nondiscriminatory Clause The QC shall not discriminate on the basis of race, creed, religion, nationality, ancestry, gender, age, handicap, or sexual orientation in the selection of its members. ARTICLE X- Amendments Any amendments made to this charter must go through the following process: (1) a written proposal of the change(s) must be presented in a manner easily accessible to the general clan, and a majority of high and low council members voting in approval. Any Member may propose a Constitutional Amendment. AMMENDMENTS No ammendments since ratification. Category:Charter Category:Clan Government Category:Legal Document Category:Constitutions Category:Under Construction Category:Clan: The Questing Clan of Runescape Category:Clan Quest Category:Questing Category:Clans